


Hermosa

by abcxyz0214



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: →西灣妄想，BG正常向
Relationships: Spain/Taiwan (Hetalia)





	Hermosa

那時候安東尼奧並沒有特別想要登陸那裡的意思。他在呂宋待得頗為愉快，是被上司臭罵「別讓荷蘭坐大了！」才心不甘情不願地出發前往那座小島。

那也是他第一次見到她。

女孩穿著生理人的服飾，頭上戴著小小的花串。她總是坐在海岸旁的石頭上，眼光看似望著什麼，卻又裝載著太多複雜到令他不解的事情。

他被那眼光給吸引了。他想知道與自己截然不同的女孩究竟在想些什麼。

安東尼奧在來到這個彈丸小島後，第一次自發興起想要和對方交談的念頭。

他試著和對方交談，但有些沮喪地發現語言果然不通。

「安──東──尼──奧──。」指著自己，慢慢說出名字的發音，安東尼奧拉起自認最親切的笑容，希望不會嚇到女孩。

『安……通……尼……喔？』小女生微笑著努力學習對方的語調，臉上燦爛的笑讓安東尼奧不自覺地忽略對方的笨拙發音。

他也試著反問女孩的名字，但女孩只是笑而不答。

在沒辦法交流的情況下，安東尼奧只好自己幫對方想個稱呼。

他喚她的名是艾爾摩莎。意思是美麗的少女。女孩並不了解他的用意，只是愉快地一遍一遍重複著自己的名稱。

那是一段很愉快的日子。安東尼奧和對方幾乎每日都會碰面。女孩學習西文的速度挺快，沒過多久便能用簡單的單字對著他比手畫腳，但面對她同時精通的生理話和番社話，其複雜的程度最後只能讓想學的安東尼奧乖乖投降。

日複一日，女孩帶著他認識這個小島，他帶著女孩參觀自己建造的城堡。安東尼奧也搞不懂自己明明和對方在語言上不可避免的難以溝通，為什麼也能如此愉快呢？

「艾爾摩莎，如果你能來西班牙就好了。」明明知道對方聽不太懂，安東尼奧仍然自顧自的說得愉悅：「我們家的番茄真的很好吃喔，超級美味的。」

『番茄？』女孩重複了一次新學到的辭彙，臉上滿是好奇：「水果？」

「沒錯沒錯，是水果……長這樣，大大的、紅色、圓形。」安東尼奧拿著樹枝，努力在地上畫出番茄的樣子。

聚精會神看著地上的圖，女孩突然咯咯地笑了出來：「吃過！」

「噢、真的嗎？」轉過頭，安東尼奧咧嘴笑得開懷，卻又馬上因為女孩的話感到某種無法言喻的不快。

「荷蘭帶來，吃過！」

安東尼奧擰緊了眉，他知道自己一直忽略還有個勁敵也在這裡的事實。而且那傢伙竟然比自己還早讓艾爾摩莎吃過番茄！可惡！西班牙以外的番茄產地才不會有好吃的番茄！

「安通尼喔？」看著突然生起悶氣的男子，女孩感到不解，怎麼樣想跟對方說話，卻都只得到偏過頭的彆扭回應。她有些沮喪，只能默默轉頭離開。

看著有些黯然遠離的小小身影，安東尼奧有些氣惱，惱自己做什麼跟個小孩生氣？錯的人並不是艾爾摩莎啊！

正想站起身去追回對方並道歉，卻看見女孩又歪歪扭扭地邁著短腿往自己的方向跑來，一不小心自己的左腳拐到右腳，安東尼奧趕緊衝上前扶助差點跌倒的女孩。

「謝謝。」對他露出可愛的笑容，女孩將手中帶著絨毛的深褐色物體遞給對方，努力想要和安東尼奧合好：「水果，我家的！」

「這是……這是什麼？」努力學著對方把褐色的皮剝開，雞蛋大小的圓球露出了裡面色的果肉。

『獼猴桃。』從女孩嘴里吐出幾個奇怪的音節，但她並不是很在意安東尼奧沒有辦法正確地學習發音，只是用西文催促著對方快吃。

安東尼奧一時感到某種不知道該怎麼解釋的暖意。

他還沒有向女孩道歉，對方已經先原諒了他。

那是個晴朗的下午，空氣中帶著獼猴桃微酸的芬芳。

但也是最後的芬芳。

安東尼奧知道自家上司和荷蘭的爭戰已經越演越烈，能夠和艾爾摩莎見面的時間也變少了。他時常必須親赴戰場，但還沒有站穩腳步的西班牙，終究還是不敵早已在南方發展已久的荷蘭。

終於事情還是到了這個地步，上司失去了朝亞細亞發展的耐性，下令爆破城堡，全員撤離。

他和女孩一起放下了第一把火。火光照著女孩的臉，滿是通紅。

女孩並沒有像安東尼奧想像的一樣哭泣。直到此時他才有些明白，或許出生在這孤立海島的女孩，比自己想像的還要更加堅強。

登上西班牙引以為傲的船艦，他看著站在船邊的女孩。

「再見了，艾爾摩莎。」安東尼奧抓了抓頭髮，有些不習慣這種離別的場面。「你要……好好保重。」

『再見。』

看著女孩驚訝瞪視自己的樣子，安東尼奧忍不住笑了出來。

這是他第一次看見怎麼樣都能處之泰然的女孩驚訝的樣子。

「我學了很久的，應該還算標準吧。」船隻漸漸駛離，安東尼奧說話的聲音也得越來越大，才能傳入岸上女孩的耳裡。「再見了！艾爾摩莎，再見！」

他大力的揮著手，看著女孩似乎想要追著船再說些什麼，卻又再次被自己的左腳給絆倒。

安東尼奧有些慌張地探出半個身子，發現坐在地上的女孩把手圈在嘴邊，似乎在喊什麼。

但他怎麼也聽不到了。

之後過了很多很多年，安東尼奧再也沒去過遠東之地。王位繼承戰爭、拿破崙的橫掃歐洲……之後有著太多太多的事情必須要處理，記憶中那個女孩，也漸漸變得只剩下淡淡的影子。

一直到很久很久以後，安東尼奧才輾轉在戰爭中從本田那得知，女孩一直以來，並沒有如當初自己的祝福般，能夠好好保重自己。

礙於自己的中立身分以及上司的盯哨，安東尼奧雖然得知了女孩的消息，卻也沒辦法去探望對方，那好不容易鮮明起來的影子，似乎又黯淡了下去。

或許，這就是緣分離去的徵兆吧。總有……怎麼樣也會錯過的時候。帶著這樣猛然席捲而來的回憶與少見的感嘆，安東尼奧漫步在巴塞隆納的街頭，近年來已經不再有戰爭了，而自己在海外的主力，也始終投注在大西洋對面的拉美地區。

遠東，或許真的成為很遙遠的地方了。

安東尼奧悠閒的腳步霎時停住。

看著那個頭上帶著粉色花串、手中拿著番茄的少女，腦海中的一切突然間都鮮明得像是剛上過油彩。所有的記憶用更甚以往的方式衝擊著腦子，原來沒有什麼東西曾經被遺忘過，也沒有什麼東西可以被遺忘。

他踏著有些遲疑的腳步上前，注視背著雙肩背包的少女。

「……是艾爾摩莎嗎？」

看著眼前沒有什麼改變的棕髮男子，少女輕輕咬了一口番茄，愉快的笑容重疊著幼年的影子，她慢慢地用西文說出當年怎麼喊也沒辦法讓對方聽見的話語：

「我的名字，是台灣喔。」

**Author's Note:**

> 寫這篇的時候荷蘭和葡萄牙的本家人設都還沒有，所以怎樣都不能正面寫他們……痛扣><  
> 唉，我愛戀童癖（滾
> 
> 標題→  
> 西文。跟葡文的福爾摩莎意義類似。
> 
> 生理人→  
> 西班牙人對漢人的稱呼，是閩南語「生意人」的轉音。
> 
> 番茄→  
> 台灣的番茄是1622年荷蘭人引進的。
> 
> 獼猴桃→  
> 原產地台灣與中國，俗名叫做奇異果。
> 
> 本田的輾轉告知→  
> 在WW2之中西班牙名義上是未參戰國，但其實有派軍支援軸心國。
> 
> 中立立場→  
> 因為軸心國後來漸顯敗勢，所以西班牙就宣稱中立了。
> 
> 西班牙的海外主力→  
> 是拉丁美洲。


End file.
